


Under Arrest

by Allamarain



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Handcuffs, Humor, Not exactly sexually explicit, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamarain/pseuds/Allamarain
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz have fun with roleplay, but afterwards, things go terribly wrong.





	Under Arrest

The Doctor’s breath came in gasps. Yaz stood over her, admiring the sweat glistening on her naked body, her hair plastered around her face. 

“That was….that was…” she panted between breaths.

“Great? Amazing? Mind-blowing?” Yaz volunteered.

“All of the above.” She vigorously nodded.

Yaz was quite pleased with herself. There were very few things that could make the Doctor speechless. She laid down next to her on the bed, running a finger along the curves of her body. “You’re beautiful like this.” She gestured to the handcuffs around her wrists.

“Thank you for bringing them.” The Time Lord rolled on her side, cuddling up against her. 

“Of course.” Yaz leaned forward to kiss her, tasting her own juices on her lips. A few days ago, the Doctor had casually suggested Yaz grab a pair of handcuffs from work, and bring a uniform. They’d done a little roleplay, with Yaz arresting the Doctor for speeding: 20,000 light years per hour in a 72 mph zone. Yaz had felt a little nervous about using work supplies in the bedroom, but it had been...well, all of the above. She couldn’t wait to try it again.

They cuddled, albeit awkwardly, with the Doctor’s bound wrists in the way, enjoying the closeness. “I suppose we should get up.” The Doctor mentioned. “The guys are probably wondering where we are.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Yaz was slightly disappointed. It was morning, and they’d be eager to head out for the day’s adventure.

The Doctor sat up. “Should we have croissants for breakfast? I love croissants!” She held out her wrists. “Could you…”

“Oh yeah, that would be good.” Yaz reached for her discarded police uniform lying in a rumpled heap on the floor. She reached into the trouser pockets, then furrowed her brow. Nothing in her pockets but some lint.

“Umm, Doctor?” she said hesitantly. “I can’t find the key.”

“Huh. Maybe it fell out?” she cocked her head.

“Must have.” she tried to keep the worry out of her voice. Normally, she was good at staying calm in a crisis, but this was something she was completely unprepared for. If she couldn’t find the key, they’d have to break her out of the handcuffs, and she had no idea how to do that. It was definitely one subject where she really didn’t want to ask the guys for help. She got on her hands and knees and looked around on the floor, which was filled with clutter. Bits of machinery, some glowing things in jars, and books, lots of books. She pushed aside a stack as she searched.

“Oi, be careful with those! That’s my to read pile!” The Doctor protested.

“Sorry, I really need to find that key!” Yaz felt the panic rising within her. “How do you not trip and fall every time you come in here?”

She scrunched her nose. “It’s not that bad,” 

“There are junkyards with less junk!” She looked under random pieces of paper, in the books, everywhere she could think of. The key was nowhere to be found. “Shit, I can’t find it anywhere!”

“Yaz, calm down. We can use my sonic. Should be over on the bedside table.” She nodded in its direction. 

Yes! The sonic could unlock anything. Yaz looked over the detritus of the bedside table carefully. Empty tea mugs, more books, a plate with a half eaten biscuit, and massage oil, which they’d used earlier. “Hmm, not here.”

“Oh! Must be in my coat pocket then.” The Doctor said brightly.

“Which is?”

“Left it in the console room.”

Yaz sighed. “I’ll go get it.” She hastily threw on her trousers and top, not bothering with shoes, and quickly walked to the console room. 

She found the Doctor’s coat hanging on the coat rack. She grabbed it and hurried down the hallway toward the Doctor’s bedroom, nearly bumping into Ryan.

“Hey Yaz, where are you headed in a hurry?” he asked.

“Oh, just getting the Doctor’s coat for her.” she tried to sound casual, adding. “She was cold.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “The Doctor never gets cold. She took us to the South Pole and she just wore her normal outfit. She didn’t even wear a hat.”

“Well, she’s cold now.” She shifted her weight from one foot to another, wishing Ryan would hurry up and move on.

“Why are you wearing your uniform? Are you working today? I thought we were going to visit a constellation or something.”

She tried to play it nonchalant, hoping to keep the nervousness out of her voice. “I am? Oh. Silly me. I must be out of it after all the running we did yesterday. I need more coffee.”

“Want me to get you some?” he offered.

“No! I mean, I’ll get my own, that’s fine.” she smiled. “Anyway, I should give the Doctor her coat.” she stepped around Ryan to make her way to the bedroom.

“Yaz?”

She turned around. “What?”

“Why are you barefoot?”

She looked down, pretending to just realize she wasn’t wearing shoes. “Oh, I really need that coffee.” she smiled again, nervously. “I’ll get it as soon as I drop off the coat.” Before Ryan could get another word in, she walked as quickly as she could to the Doctor’s bedroom, practically slamming the door. 

“That was close. Ryan asked me a million questions.” she rummaged through the right pocket “Let’s see...psychic paper, apples, string..”her brow furrowed, “a tea kettle?”

“You never know when you’re gonna need a cuppa.” The Doctor shrugged.

“How did you fit this in your pocket?!”

“They’re bigger on the inside. Try the other pocket.” She gestured with her bound hands.

She pulled out a jar, with a large worm-like creature squirming in it. “What is this?!”

“Memory worm! Erases short term memory. Very handy in eliminating awkward explanations.”

She reached into the pocket again, and her hand curled around a familiar slim rod. “Got it!”

The Doctor grinned. “Use setting 61. Point it at the handcuffs.” She held up her wrists.

Yaz followed her instructions. The sonic screwdriver lit up made its usual whizzing sound, but then they heard a “pop!” and the light went out, with the handcuffs still in place.

The Doctor awkwardly snatched it from Yaz’s hand, frowning. “My sonic! You overloaded it! How did you do that?!”

“I don’t know!” Yaz exclaimed. “But what do we do now?” She was really starting to worry now. How were they going to get these handcuffs undone?

“I have a plan.” The Doctor declared, squaring her shoulders.

“Is this one of those times where you say you have a plan and you just make something up on the fly?” Yaz crossed her arms.

“It is _not_.” she said indignantly. “It just so happens I am an expert lock picker. Studied under Alfred Hobbs. But I need tools. And unfortunately, the only tool I have here is broken.” she put the sonic down on the bed.

“Okay, where are they? I’ll go get them.”

“They’re in my workshop. You won’t be able to find them, Yaz, it’s a bit of a mess.” The Doctor admitted.

“A bit of a mess? It can’t be worse than in here!” She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. This was not how she expected her morning to go. “What do we do then?”

“I’ll get them myself.”

“You can’t go out there like that!” she protested.

“Why not? Oh, right, you humans and your dislike of nudity. Sometimes.” she flashed Yaz an evil grin. “But how will I get dressed in these?” she held up her wrists.

Yaz thought for a moment. “I have an idea. Let me help you up.” She put her arms around the Doctor’s waist and pulled her to a standing position. Then she grabbed the grey coat and draped it around her shoulders. “Hold your arms down.” She snapped the buttons shut. “Okay, this should do.” 

“Brilliant!” The Doctor smiled. “Shall we get unlocked?”

“Let’s make sure no one else is in the hallway, yeah? I don’t want a repeat of Ryan’s interrogation.” Yaz opened the door and peeked her head out. “Okay, let’s go.”

They walked briskly down the corridor, the Doctor talking about how in some cultures it was offensive to wear clothes, and Yaz willing her heartbeat to slow to a normal pace. They must have been an odd sight, she thought. Her in her wrinkled uniform and the Doctor wearing just her coat, her bare legs and feet visible beneath the hemline. She couldn’t understand why the Doctor was so calm, as if she got stuck in handcuffs every day. It was taking all Yaz’s self control not to freak out. 

They made it to the workshop without seeing Ryan or Graham. The workshop was, in fact, a bigger mess than the bedroom. There were random machinery parts scattered throughout, various containers on the floor, all in disarray. There were also a bunch of cords hanging from the ceiling. Yaz unsnapped the coat and the Doctor looked around for the tools. “Ahh, found them!” She picked up a slightly crooked small rod. “Give me a minute or two.” 

“Just be careful with those okay? Don’t break them. I don’t want to have to explain that to my boss.” That was all she needed, on top of everything else that happened today. She tapped her foot, trying to work off the nervous energy.

“I am _very_ careful.” the Doctor retorted. She fiddled with the lock a few more minutes. “Argh..it’s being stubborn.”

Yaz’s face fell. “Oh no…”

“No wait. That’s it.” There was a nearly inaudible click, and the wrist cuff came apart. “I got it. I got it!” She raised her arms in triumph, and her coat fell off her shoulders. Yaz breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, the handcuffs were off!

Just then, Graham walked in, carrying a coffee. “Hey Doc, I brought you..aahhhhh!” He covered his eyes with his free hand. 

Yaz wondered if it was possible to literally die of embarrassment.

The Doctor turned around, grinning, “Hi Graham!” 

“What in the world are you doing?! Why aren’t you wearing any clothes?!”

She gave a little shrug. “I was hot.” 

_Yes, she is_ , thought Yaz, then silently scolded herself. They were in enough trouble already.

“Ryan just said you were cold.” Graham peeked through his fingers, then squeezed his eyes shut. “Are you going through the change or something?”

“No, but you know who does go through changes? The Caterpillar People of Segunda. Spend six months in a pupa, come out completely different…”

“That’s all very good, but can you get dressed?!” he exclaimed.

“I can now!” she smiled.

“Make sure that you are!” he stomped off, still carrying the coffee. 

“I’m glad we got that taken care of.” The Doctor said casually. “Yaz, can you get my sonic? I need to fix that too. Then let’s get those croissants!”

\--

 

Later that night, the Doctor found Yaz reading in the library. She was carrying a large box. “Hey Yaz.”

“Hey.” she put down her book. “What’s in the box?”

“Present for you. Take a look.” she pulled out a pair of black leather wristcuffs. “See? They buckle. No key required.”

Yaz gave her a wicked grin. “Where did you get those?”

“Kerblam! Delivery robot came by a few minutes ago.”

“Well, I missed _that_ section of the warehouse.”Yaz gave a sly smile. “There’s no bubble wrap in there, is there?”

“No, they switched to compostable air packets.” The Doctor put the box on the floor and sat down next to her, looking concerned. “Are you all right, Yaz? You seemed pretty upset this morning.”

“I’m fine. I was just worried we’d never get you out of those handcuffs.” she cuddled up against the Doctor. “And I was feeling pretty embarrassed when Graham walked in on us.”

“Not nearly as embarrassed as he was.” She stroked Yaz’s hair. “Don’t worry. I used the memory worm on him before we left for Monoceros.”

“You did?!” She sat up. “What did it do to him?”

“Just erased an hour or so. As far as he’s concerned, the whole thing never happened.”

“If that’s all.” She relaxed into the couch.“I just don’t get how you were so calm when everything kept going wrong this morning.”

She put a hand on Yaz’s shoulder, and looked her in the eyes. “I’ve been in lots of tight situations before, Yaz. Captured by my enemies, imprisoned, tortured, all sorts of nasty things. But this time, I was on my ship, and instead of hostile intruders, I was with you. I knew I’d be okay.” she flashed Yaz a brilliant smile, the type she especially reserved for her. 

“You are so sweet.” she smiled back. 

“Am I? You haven’t seen what else is in the box.” 

Yaz peered into the box, then snapped her head up. “Doctor, this is _very naughty_ ”. With a devilish grin, she let her fingers roam across her breasts, as the Doctor gasped at her touch. Her other hand grabbed her hair, pulling her forward for a kiss. “Do I need to put you under arrest again?”

Kissing her back, she breathed, “Oh, I insist on it.”


End file.
